A travers les Âges
by Lolocando
Summary: Les Miraculous existent depuis la nuit des temps. Mais certain porteurs ont plus marqué nos deux kwamis que les autres. Plagg et Tikki se rappellent.


_Voici ma réponse au défi n°10 de Crazy Av. Alors ça fessait un moment que cette idée traînait dans mes notes et à la base au lieu d'être un OS cela devait être une fic en plusieurs chapitre mais je pense qu'elle est mieux comme ça. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Les Miraculous existaient depuis la nuit des temps. Mais certain porteurs on plus marqué nos deux kwamis que les autres. Plagg et Tikki se rappellent.

Marcus Tutus Palatus était un riche patricien appartenant à une des plus ancienne famille de Rome. Il comptait dans sa ligné beaucoup de sénateurs. Il s'était lui même engagé dans la politique avec le Cursus honorum. Mais la nuit il était Nigrum Catus et il était accompagné de Domina Fortuna. Ensemble ils surveillaient les rues de Rome. Et à force ils avaient fini par s'aimer. Quand Marcus avait découvert que sous le masque de l'héroïque Domina Fortuna se cachait Tramalcia une des esclaves de son père il l'avait alors supplié de l'affranchir pour qu'il puisse l'épouser. Mais son père avait refusé ayant peur pour sa réputation. Marcus et Tramalcia avait alors décider de se marier mais en temps que Nigrum Catus et Domina Fortuna. Ils avaient donc procéder à la cérémonie. A la fin de celle-ci ils avaient révélé leurs identités. Et unis devant les dieux le père de Marcus n'eut d'autre choix que d'affranchir Tramalcia.

Parmi tout les héros porteurs de Miraculous deux sont rentré dans l'Histoire. Il s'agit de Jeanne d'Arc et Gilles de Rais, bien que l'on connaît beaucoup mieux l'histoire de la Pucelle qui redonna le trône de France à son véritable héritier et chassa les Anglais, celle de son compagnons est également connu mais d'une toute autre manière. En effet, à la mort sur le bûcher de celle qui fut sa compagne d'arme, Gille de Rais va basculer dans les ténèbres. De retour sur ses terre il se tourne vers l'astrologie et l'alchimie. Il se met bientôt à pratiquer le sacrifice infanticide après s'être rendu coupable de pédophilie. Il y prend goût et pour satisfaire son appétit il va mettre en place un système de rabattage sur ses terres. Des jeunes enfants sont embauchés comme pages. Après avoir abusé d'eux il les torturent et les sacrifient. Mes un jour se rendent compte que les corps s'accumulent il décide de franchir un cap, celui d'utiliser son cataclysme pour faire disparaître les corps. Il sera bientôt arrêté, jugé et condamné par l'Inquisition pour sodomie, sorcellerie et assassinat.*

Sous Louis XIV, Coccinella et Chat Noir étaient les deux héros parisiens qui luttaient contre l'injustice et contre leur amour mais cela ils ne le savaient pas. En effet en civil il était Thomas duc de Chambery fiancé à Héloïse de Montvivier, une intime de la Montespan. Coccinella quand à elle était Amélie Fontaine fiancé à Angelo Morino un artiste peintre. Malheureusement ils ne découvrirent leur identité que la veille du mariage de Thomas. Après une dernière nuit passer ensemble ils se séparèrent au matin et ne se revirent jamais. Thomas se maria avec Héloïse et Amélie partie avec son fiancé en Italie pour la carrière de ce dernier. Néanmoins un enfant né de leur union d'une nuit.

Ils y avaient eu également des héros lors de la Révolution. Ils collaboraient activement avec les révolutionnaire. Mais malheureusement le fait qu'ils portaient des masques leur avaient porté préjudice. Ils avaient été emprisonner, ils auraient pu révéler leur identité si seulement ils n'avaient pas été de la haute noblesse. Ils avaient préféré mourir guillotiné en héros plutôt que hué par la foule pour leur origines. Ils étaient resté fier et digne jusqu'au bout.

Sarah MacAlister et John duc de Bauhaus étaient de membre de la noblesse anglaise à l'époque de la Régence. Ils luttaient contre la criminalité londonienne sous le nom de Lady Red et Lord Black, ils vivaient également une histoire d'amour passionnel. Pourtant sous leurs forme civil ils ne pouvaient se supporter chacun trouvant l'autre hautin et condescendant. Cependant leurs couvertures avaient volé en éclats lors d'une mission ils avaient comprit que le visage qu'ils montraient à la bonne société n'était que façade. A partir de ce jour ils avaient collaborer pour mener à bien leur mission et c'étaient même marié.

Tikki et Plagg se tournèrent leur regards vers la pièce. Marinette se tenais devant un miroir et s'observait. Alya et sa mère s'activaient autour d'elle.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, fit Sabine ému en essuyant une larme.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la voix d'Adrien s'éleva.

\- Je peux entrée ? Alya se précipita vers la porte.

\- Adrien combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !? Le marié n'a pas le droit de voir la marié juste avant la cérémonie !

\- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de voir ma chat-rmante femme ?

\- Chaton ça porte malheur, rigola Marinette.

\- Mais pourtant je suis Chat Noir le héro de la malchance et j'ai eu l'immense chance de te rencontrer ma Lady.

\- Et moi, reprit Alya, je suis Rena Rouge et je vais te botter les fesses si tu ne part pas de là tout de suite !

 _* Le personnage de Gilles de Rais a véritablement excité et tout les fait horrible que lui sont attribué sont véridique. Les corps des enfants n'ont pas étaient retrouvé ce qui est troublant. Bien que dernièrement un tribunal a refait son procès et la déclaré innocent (oui je sais ça sert à rien vu qu'il est mort mais bon). Ce personnage à notamment inspiré Charles Perrault pour son célèbre personnage de Barbe Bleu._


End file.
